infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulip Olsen
Tulip Olsen is the main protagonist of Infinity Train Book One. She is 12 years old in the show’s pilotShe's 12, so like advanced 12 year old logic. – Owen Dennis!, and in the series she is 13 years old. Tulip is a former resident on the infinity train, searching for a way home with One-One, until the Season one finale episode "The Engine", where she returns back home after bidding her friends farewell. History Early life Tulip was born as the only child of Andy and Megan Olsen. When Tulip was born she had breathing complication. However she ended up making a full recovery; something that her mom described as “bouncing back like a perennial flower”. This in turn is why her mother named her Tulip. At a young age she requested to her mother that she try eating a raw onion and Megan, humoring her daughter, gave her one believing she would not like it. She did not like it at first but did not want to admit she did not like it. However she forced herself to like them and acquired a taste for them over time. In her early childhood, she enjoyed going on road trips with her parents as they sang and jammed in the car. However; over time it became clear that her parents had a falling out and seemed to hardly get along. One incident happening at DolphinWorld where they argued about who should have taken to Tulip to the optometrist (as she was having a hard time watching the show from the middle of the crowd seats.) The fights became so common that Tulip would wake up to check on her Dad when the fights got to the point that he had to sleep on the couch. When she was twelve or thirteen, Tulip’s parents talked to her about how they were going to separate; having realized that their marriage can not be fixed despite their best efforts to do so. Tulip is obviously upset but does not talk about it. Instead, claiming she is fine and yelling at her parents that everything was perfect before they screwed it all up. Over the next few months, it is clear that she does not handle the divorce well, isolating herself from talking much with either parent in favor of working on designing her game. She is even pointed out that she will avoid talking to her friends when they ask how she is handling the divorce. Infinity Train Pilot = Book One - The Perennial Child The Grid Car As Tulip returns home from school exited to attend game design camp in Oshkosh, she thinks about her parent’s divorce and rebuffs Mikayla’s attempts to ease her. As she works on her game her mother informs her that, due to her father getting the dates wrong and her mother agreeing to work extra hours, she can not go to camp. She is angry at the news and locks herself in her room before running away to go to camp herself. On the way there she finds a train going to Oshkosh and gets on before blacking out. When she comes to she finds herself in a snowy meadow and soon encounters a small robot named One-One and leaves the car to go to a Grid Car that she enjoys. However she is freaked out by a Number on her right palm, 115, and asks One-One what it is. She exits the car to find someone being “vaporized” in a vortex and flees the train, only to encounter a group of Ghoms and runs back to the train. She fends them off and, after One-One mentions the conductor, Tulip decides to go to the Engine. The Beach Car As she heads to the engine, Tulip becomes annoyed by One-One’s constant antics. She notices that her number went down to 114 is fearfully asks One-One what it is. He says she is dying and she freaks out. Soon they end up at the Beach Car and see a cat selling a pipe, what she calls a donut holer, to a mass of sentient water named Randall. The cat informs her that the number does not count down to her death and she gets mad at One-One. The cat agrees to take her case to the conductor if Tulip gives her One-One, she agrees. However she later has second thoughts and has Randall go after the cat to get One-One back, shorting out her sphere in the process and leaving Tulip and One-One to reach the conductor on their own. The Corgi Car As Tulip rushes through the cars in order to reach the engine as quickly as possible, she eventually ends up in Corginia, a car populated by talking corgies and meets its king, Atticus. She learn that they are plagued by a monster and she helps the Atticus with the monster. When it is revealed to be a spider on a light, she questions it before running into the Steward who starts attacking her. The three eventually fight it off and Atticus agrees to join them. The Crystal Car The trio ends up in a car made of Chrystals and find the door in the middle of a cliff. They run into a man made of crystals named Greige, who informs them that they must sing a song that brings emotion to a crystal to get out. Tulip tries every song she knows but nothing works. She then builds a latter, but it crumbles before she can reach the door. After realizing that it has to be a song special to her, she thinks of a song her family sang on road trips and sings it, resulting in a Giant arriving to unlock the door and they leave. The Cat's Car As Tulip, One-One and Atticus exit a car and head to the next car, another car moves in front of them and she becomes annoyed. When they enter they find the cat who asks them to stay, but they go to leave. The cat knocks over a tape and she sees her name on it. The cat puts it in a VCR and she watches memeries of her family being happy. However something felt of and she saw the memories as they were with her parents always fighting. She then sees the memory of her parents telling her they are getting a divorce and remembers the fear she felt. After realizing her parents were never happy together, she leaves her memories. When she returns to her body she leaves the car with her friends and covers her number with her glove. The Unfinished Car The trio head to the engine and end up in car populated by talking turtles. Tulip looks around and sees that the car is unfinished and helps One-One finish it. However this causes problems and disrupts the resudent’s everyday lives. She then finds car in a near apocalyptic state due to One-One’s desire to fix it. She makes her way up to One-One, who is desperately trying to fix the car, that sometimes things cannot be fixed, reflecting on her parent’s marriage. When One-One calms down the three leave. The Chrome Car After leaving a car full of jellybeans, she and her companions enter a car with a reflective surface and when she finds the door, tries and fails to open it. She then spots her own reflection not following her movements and she soon realizes it is moving on it’s own. Her reflection tells her that she ''has to open the door with Tulip acting as her reflection. They step into each other’s worlds and open the door, however her reflection refuses to switch back and Mirror One-One call Agent Sieve and Agent Mace, specialists who deal in rogue reflections known as flecs. They apprehend Tulip, who they refuse to as prime, and take her away as they ready to polish off her rogue reflection. She picks the lock and escapes to find her reflection mourning her inability to escape the car without a reflection surface. She tries to cheer her reflection up, but she reminds Tulip of all the times she shut out family and friends after her parent’s divorce to wallow alone in her room. When the flecs return she agrees to help her reflection live her life if they switch back. Her reflection agrees and they do so by using the mirror in her Swiss Army Knife to give a reflective surface anywhere she goes. They say their goodbyes and her reflection convinces Tulip to ditch her glove, revealing her number to now be 3. The Ball Pit Car As Tulip starts of her day as energetic, she and her companions head to a Ball Pit Car where a stuffed rabbit named Khaki Bottoms has the three make their way through an obstacle course in an indoor playground to return an object to its rightful place. She makes it through with relative ease and they succeed. However the Steward returns and catches her along with her friends. The robot comes with a robot and the cat, telling her she has disturbed the order of the train. Tulip demands to know who is robot it as it introduces itself as the conductor. The conductor shoots Atticus with a ray from a cannon that turns him into a Ghom. The Conductor and Steward leave and Atticus chases Tulip until she traps him. After the incident is over she breaks down in tears. The Past Car After Atticus is transformed by the Conductor, her number starts to go up but she ignores it. The cat asks her for help and promises to return the favor. Tulip reluctantly does so and the car shows her the conductor’s tape. She sees two people on the tape, Amelia Hughes and Alrick Timmens, as it goes through their lives as the two become romantically involved and eventually marry. Through one of the memories she believes Alrick to be the conductor. However the eventually con across learn that Alrick has died and Amelia runs away out of grief and boards the train, leading Tulip to realize she is the conductor. When they return the cat points out the canons on the train’s engine, the same one the transformed Atticus. Tulip then yells at the cat for dragging out telling her about the canons and make her feel sorry for Amelia. She realizes that Amelia was running away from her problems just like her and her number reaches 0 and a door opens to her home. However she wants to undo the ray’s effects on Atticus and she decides to go to the engine to do so. The Engine Tulip and the others make the way to the engine and she learns she needs a corgi orb to cure Atticus. Amelia notices her and she traps the false conductor in her memory tape. When the Steward frees Amelia and she sees Tulip’s number is at 0, she threatens to send the portal to the end of the train and does so when Tulip refuses. She then releases Atticus, who attacks the Steward, while she and Amelia fight. They fight through a car Amelia is working on as she searches for a corgi orb and finds it. Tulip misses several times before hitting Atticus as he takes out the Steward. As they fight Amelia reveals she was never after her but One-One, and Tulip realizes her companion is the true conductor. When One-One is reunited with the conical and Amelia’s robot suit is destroyed, the two passengers have a heart to heart and she tells the older woman she can’t run from her problems. Just then One-One opens a portal to Tulip’s house and she says goodbye to her friends and wishes Amelia luck with getting her number down before going home. Seven months later her dad comes over to bring her to game design camp. Appearance Tulip's build resembles that of a typical schoolgirl. She has very pale skin and a thin build, giving her a frail physique. She has long red-orange hair that is kept tied in a ponytail by a green band. She also has a green clip attached to the right side of her hair. Adorning her face is a pair of elliptically shaped glasses that rest atop her nose with no visible bridge between the lenses, making it have an appearance of the infinity symbol (∞). She wears a green hooded sweatshirt that has brown patches on the elbows with a white shirt underneath. She also wears a light gray mini skirt that matches her boots, and dark gray tights that stop around her ankles. She carries around with her a brown backpack that contains a notepad and a pencil with a frog eraser and is usually where One-One is placed when being carried by Tulip. promo.]] Tulip has a neon green glowing number seemingly stamped permanently onto the palm on her right hand. In the pilot, the number 53 was on her palm but after the encounter with the Steward in Corginia, it was replaced by the number 49. Tulip's new post-pilot design was revealed first, in the official trailer for the show, before being seen again (slightly altered) in a Cartoon Network promo.Cartoon Network 2019 promo Seven months after getting off the Infinity Train, Tulip has cut her hair shorter and now has bangs. She wears a red and brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and gray boots. Personality Tulip is intelligent for her age, with the show's creator, Owen Dennis, stating that she has, "advanced twelve-year-old logic." She is easily frustrated, getting very annoyed (in some cases, enraged) when things don't go her way. Though she has her bouts of selfishness, she is not averse in giving a helping hand when the situation is dire. A large portion of Tulip's selfish nature comes from her obsessive want to escape the train; decipher what the number on her hand means; and return to her normal life. Often times, Tulip will turn her head on a situation which won't further her in her goals, making her seem very tunnel-visioned. "Tulip is a logical person, so she says things logically and tries to make sense of her world in a way that feels logical. That’s why she’s the perfect foil for the train. The train doesn’t make sense, so if you want conflict in your story then the best character to have to interact with something that is completely illogical and doesn’t make sense is someone who is logical and wants things to make sense. She doesn’t know everything, but she certainly knows words that are outside her peer group." -Owen Dennis Tulip normally refers to her pencil and notebook for important things, as she likes to keep the information there. This was shown when Atticus was telling her how to open a door. Relationships Family Megan and Andy Olsen Tulip loves her parents, however she is annoyed by their constant fighting. Friends One-One Tulip met One-One while passing through freight cars. They overall have a good relationship, with One-One accompanying her across the train. Owen states that One-One, and its dual personalities, are there to balance out Tulip's own mood. Atticus Though initially apathetic to Atticus, she eventually warms up to him, even going out of her way to help him, and his people, in their plight. She even showed concern for him, shouting his name, when the Steward flicked Atticus towards a rock wall, exposing her location to the Steward. Trivia *Tulip's character design was kept simple so she could be drawn in multiple angles with ease.I just kinda liked it. It was easy for me to draw from different angles, which was something I needed for my shot choices. – Owen Dennis! *Tulip has a habit of grabbing the straps of her backpack occasionally. *Tulip is left-handed. *The flower Tulip is named after is meant to represent perfect love. **Orange tulips are associated with fascination, energy, enthusiasm, and desire. *Infinity Train creator, Owen Dennis, previously said on his Tumblr blog that Tulip's full name was Tulip Beetleguise Van Helsing.http://oweeeeendennis.tumblr.com/post/160136180797/does-tulip-have-a-last-name – Owen DennisOwen Dennis on Twitter; No, that's a mistake, it's Van Helsing. They must have bought the wrong bear. This was later confirmed by the episode one credits to be a joke, and her true name is Tulip Olsen. No middle name has been confirmed. **Van Helsing is a direct reference to Abraham Van Helsing, the main protagonist of ''Dracula who was also a knowledgeable bookworm who encounters supernatural elements. **Owen may also have said this surname as an allusion to Tulip not having a reflection at the end of her arc, as one of the most common traits of vampires is not having a reflection. *The first number that was on Tulip's hand was 115.Cartoon Network official trivia video *Tulip's entire story arc and all of the train cars have already been planned out. *Tulip first met One-One as a snowman head. *Owen Dennis has stated that if Tulip were a real person, she would take programming classes. *The frog on Tulip's pencil in the pilot is the same one from Over The Garden Wall, likely because Nick Cross, the art director of Over The Garden Wall, is an art director on Infinity Train. In the episode proper, it's replaced with a model of an onion. *Tulip's design has been changed for Season 1 of the show, to be easier to storyboard. *Tulip seems to enjoy eating raw onions, as seen in Episode 1 of the show. *She no longer has a reflection, as she freed her reflection from the mirror world in "The Chrome Car". Gallery References es:Tulip Van Helsing pt-br:Tulip Olsen ru:Тюльпана Олсен Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Passengers